


Неисправные. Зависимые. Больные

by Lirrda



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, F/M, Love/Hate
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 12:56:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13741353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirrda/pseuds/Lirrda
Summary: Они не избавятся друг от друга. Никаких нормальных отношений. Никакого будущего. Только дикая страсть до прокусанной кожи и синяков по всему телу. Чтобы они ни говорили, как бы не врали себе — итог один.





	1. Chapter 1

Она его по-прежнему ненавидит. Всей своей душой. Всеми силами.

Но из раза в раз все повторяется.

Она приходит в один и тот же дом. В одно и то же время. И ждет. Он всегда появляется ровно спустя десять минут, словно дает ей шанс — передумать и уйти. Ложь. Он не позволит. И она не уйдет. Уже никогда. Гордость этому помешает или что-то еще — неважно.

Ей противны его прикосновения. Но в который раз она послушно подставляется под его ласки. Выгибаясь под сильными руками, сама льнет ближе и тянется за обжигающим поцелуем.

Их секс никогда не был нежным и ласковым, всегда какая-то бешеная борьба двух огней. Он ведет себя как дикий звереныш, желая пометить, заклеймить как можно лучше, чтобы никто не смел посягать на то, что принадлежит ему. Она не остается в долгу, хотя бы так вымещая весь свой запутанный клубок чувств и эмоций. Пускает в ход зубы и впивается ногтями в его плечи. Пытается сделать как можно больнее, но он только дьявольски улыбается и насмешливо смотрит на нее.

Ей хочется выцарапать эти чертовы глаза, чтобы он больше никогда на нее не смотрел, и одновременно она жаждет постоянно чувствовать на своей коже его взгляд. Вырвать его лживый язык и вечно слушать его голос. Убежать от него на край света и не отпускать от себя никуда.

Они в очередной раз не могут добраться хотя бы до спальни, и он валит ее прямо на пол. Послушно подчиняясь, она тянет его за собой на ковер с длинным пушистым ворсом, который щекочет обнаженный участки кожи. Только им не до смеха. Раздраженно рыча от нетерпения, он избавляет их от остатков одежды, большую часть которой они успели сорвать в пылу борьбы, прорываясь в сторону кровати, которая в очередной раз остается неопробованной.

На секунду замерев, он оглядывает ее обнаженное тело словно впервые, с каким-то нездоровым восторгом замечая уже еле заметные отметины, оставленные им ранее. Она терпеливо ждет и гордо не отводит взгляд. Еще один своеобразный ритуал, неуклонно соблюдаемый.

Восхищенно любуясь распластавшейся под ним девушкой, он проводит руками по ее изгибам. Почти нежно. 

Едва ли не единственный момент среди их безумства, который может сойти за ласку.

Но неуравновешенный социопат не может долго вести себя спокойно, и они снова возвращаются к привычным ролям.

Овладевая в конце концов ее телом, он слышит как она шипит и сам сдавленно рычит, словно все еще не веря, что она и вправду — с ним. Его. Хотя бы сейчас. Хотя бы ненадолго.

Медленный темп сменяется быстрым и снова замедляется. По дому разносятся стоны, изредка заглушаемые рваными поцелуями…

Она знает, что будет вновь себя ненавидеть, но в этот момент совершенно не хочет себя сдерживать. Он отлично изучил ее и знает, чего ей так хочется.

В тот момент, когда вселенная разлетается на миллиарды осколков, она судорожно цепляется за его руки, рефлекторно притягивая ближе к себе. Делая несколько последних движений, он догоняет ее, опускаясь рядом с ней.

Через пару секунд они вновь будут ненавидеть и презирать друг друга. Но сейчас так надо.

Вскоре она выворачивается из его объятий и садится, смотря куда-то вдаль. Глядя на ее смуглую спину, ему хочется протянуть руку и коснуться этой шелковой кожи. Но нельзя. Их время заканчивается. Все возвращается на свои места.

— Я могу уйти, если хочешь.

Первые слова с прошлой встречи и снова ложь. Ему всегда было плевать на ее желания, и они оба это знают. Но это тоже своеобразный ритуал. Притворяться, что им не все равно. Словно кого-то из них волнует, что нужно другому. Их связывает только болезненная страсть, базирующаяся на скручивающей все внутренности ненависти. Нормальные разговоры и поведение — ни к чему.

— Нет нужды. Мне плевать.

Но и это тоже ложь. Все что угодно, но не плевать. Ей бы перегрызть ему горло зубами, чтобы его больше не было в этой жизни, но даже тогда он не оставит ее в покое. Умный и наглый, он все равно пробьет себе путь обратно. Договорится с самим дьяволом, но мира в ее жизни не будет. А хуже того — она же его и вытащит. Или сама отправится за ним, одурев от недостатка ненавистного ведьмака в ее жизни.

И проведет с ним ближайшую сотню вечностей, мечтая убить его еще раз и наслаждаясь своим падением.

Она не смотрит на него, но чувствует взгляд, разъедающий кожу. А в голове пролетают воспоминания давно минувших событий.

Она не знает, какого черта снова здесь делает. После всего что было. Всего что он сделал. Друзья не поймут ее. Никогда. Как объяснить им то, чего она сама не знает? Если сама не понимает, зачем каждый раз врет всем вокруг и едет Бог знает куда, ради нескольких минут сомнительного счастья.

Как рассказать, что она — гордая и сильная ведьма, плавится и задыхается от страсти в руках самого ненавистного ей колдуна в мире?

Усмехнувшись, он начинает одеваться. Ему и в самом деле все равно, чего она хочет и чего от него ждет. Он — это он. Эгоистичный социопат, пробивший себе путь кровью своей семьи. Он бы давным-давно отстал от нее, но жажда обладания непокорной девицей вряд ли когда-то его оставит. Он отлично знает — ее мечты далеки от всего, что между ними происходит. И у него есть всего полчаса в неделю, чтобы быть главным в ее мыслях, и большую часть этого времени она его презирает, не желая прощать все, что было там, в другом мире. Где они были вдвоем. Но его это не волнует. Какими бы не были чувства, но на это время именно он — центр ее вселенной. Этого пока вполне достаточно.

Когда он случайно касается ее запястья — она отдёргивает руку, ощущая холод металла на пальце, и вспоминает про того, кто верно и покорно ждет ее дома. Муж. Когда-то такой любимый, а сейчас… не понятно, что сейчас. Погрязшая по уши в нездоровых отношениях, она не хочет от него ничего. И даже уже не чувствует себя виноватой. Чертов ведьмак занимает в ее чувствах куда больше места.

Она практически видит лицо мужа и лицо его сестры, если она скажет им правду. Правду, что ей действительно нравится отдавать себя в  _его_ руки, громко стонать и шептать ему на ухо всякий бред, мечтая всадить в него нож и отлично зная — у них нет будущего. Только убийственное прошлое и больное настоящее. Она представляет с какой горечью в глазах на нее смотрела бы вся их компания, узнав, что та, кто больше всего жаждет его смерти — уничтожила всех и каждого, кто пытался его убить.

И она хочет, чтобы они знали. Но никогда сама им не скажет.

— Я больше не приду.

Он знает — она может. Собраться с силами, пережить самые острые моменты ломки и жить дальше. Вот только он не хочет, чтобы ее дальше было без него.

— Как ты захочешь.

Ей хочется верить, что это правда. Что он ее отпустит, и она выкинет его из головы. Сейчас у нее получается забывать про него на целую неделю, но как только их встречи прекратятся, он поселится в ее разуме навечно, ерничая и издеваясь. Даже не находясь рядом, он все равно продолжит её изводить.

— Ненавижу тебя.

Она облокачивается на полуодетого парня, совершенно не стесняясь своей наготы, и он переплетает их пальцы.

— Я знаю, — тихий шепот на ухо, с неизменной улыбкой на устах.

Больные. Неизлечимые. Когда-то давно сломанные. Никаких нормальных отношений. Никакого будущего. Только дикая страсть до прокусанной кожи и синяков по всему телу. Чтобы они ни говорили, как бы не врали себе — итог один.

Разные стороны баррикад, разные чувства, разные жизни, разные цели. Сколько бы они не пытались убить друг друга — это ничего не значит. Они будут вместе до конца. Проклиная, ненавидя и любя. Ядовито, удущающе и разрушая себя изнутри. Неправильно и неадекватно, скрываясь от всех. Но вместе.

И оба это понимают, продолжая играть в их вечную игру.

Когда они, наконец, расстаются, она в который раз обещает не возвращаться, и он снова напоминает, что ему все равно. Но уже семь дней спустя она будет мчаться, не разбирая дороги, а он будет ждать. Как и всегда…


	2. Chapter 2

— Ты же знаешь, придется что-то решать.

Она снова здесь. Там, куда уже тысячи раз обещала не возвращаться. Рядом с тем, кого сотни раз пыталась убить. Знали бы они все... Да к черту. Ее жизнь не настолько идеальна, чтобы даже сейчас она думала про них.

Его касания все такие же отвратительно нежные. Было бы куда лучше, если бы он пытался снова ее убить; тогда бы она все же справилась, поняла, что он именно тот, кем был однажды, давным-давно, целые годы назад. Она бы смогла. Вырвала бы ему сердце, взорвала мозг, переломала все косточки в теле, придумала бы самое страшное из всех мучений, предназначенное только лишь для него одного... Но он лишь ласково проводит пальцами по ее плечам, укрывая собой от ветра. Словно назло.

И улыбается. Боги, как же он улыбается. Ей так хочется стереть эту улыбку. Навсегда. Но только лишь для того, чтобы точно знать — больше ее никто не увидит. Только она. Сделать бы ему как можно больнее, чтобы он всегда ее помнил. Даже если захочет уйти.

Сумасшедшие мысли, она и сама понимает. А разве может быть иначе? Разве у нее был шанс остаться в здравом уме? Ведьмы, двойники, вампиры, еретики... И он. Ну конечно же он. Ее история не будет полной без него.

А он... Он терпеливо ждет ответа. Удивительно. Наверное, что-то и вправду в нем изменилось; он просто стоит рядом с ней на крыльце и обнимает. Странное чувство — искать защиты в руках того, кто хуже всего этого мира. Впрочем, уже давно плевать. Ей это нравится, остальное не имеет значения.

Выжидает, как и всегда. Она отлично знает это. У нее нет представлений, что происходит в его голове, какие планы он строит, но разве это важно?

— Что решать? У меня своя жизнь. Не имеющая к твоей никакого отношения.

Лжет. Оба это знают. Как бы ей не хотелось — он везде. Словно наваждение. Отражается в зеркалах, преследует во снах. Всегда где-то рядом. Под ребрами, в дыхании, в словах. Как бы ей ни хотелось, — он прав — нужно что-то решать. Уже все видят — она другая. Безумный блеск в глазах выдает, а слова словно нашептываются им самим. 

Она устала. Устала врать, что-то бесконечно всем доказывать, смотреть в глаза мужу и что-то объяснять. Сдаться ему? Страшно. Вдруг обман?

Ведь это же он. Социопат, проживший двадцать лет в одиночестве. Чего от него можно ждать? Неизвестно.

— Ты можешь обманывать себя сколько угодно, это ничего не изменит. Я могу еще подождать. Не к спеху.

И снова улыбается, согревая ее своим теплым дыханием и укутывая в свое пальто.

В мире наступила осень с пронизывающими ветрами. Она могла бы одеть свою куртку, что оставила в доме, но хотелось так. Чтобы ветер продувал насквозь, чтобы никаких мыслей в голове; только зябко ежиться в его руках и натягивать на себя чужую одежду, чувствуя, что имеет на это право.

Она снова говорит себе, что он прав. Так чертовски прав. Нет никакой возможности жить так дальше. Врать, выкручиваться, чувствовать себя свободной лишь изредка, рядом с ним... К чему это все? Не лучше бы рискнуть, а там хоть гори оно все огнем?

Но она пока не готова отказаться от привычной жизни. И она уже не способна отказаться от него. Не теперь, когда привыкла к его горячим касаниям к ее телу. Не когда он стал ближе других. От мысли об этом, ей хочется смеяться, но она сдерживается и лишь фыркает, отчего он только прижимает ее ближе к себе.

Целует в шею, из-за чего мурашки бегут по ее телу, разворачивает лицом к себе и снова целует. Губы сухие, обветренные; так привычно. Но все равно — словно глоток воды для погибающего от жажды. 

Первый голод друг в друге восполнен, и они позволяют себе быть мягче. Он проводит ладонями по ее рукам и вновь возвращает в дом; их личный потаенный уголок, где они вдвоем могут спрятаться от всех. Место, где ничего не важно. Лишь они. Лишь сейчас и нет ни прошлого, ни будущего.

Он касается ее. Не нежно, вовсе нет. Все так же страстно, неукротимо, так, словно она принадлежит только ему. Безраздельно. Без условий и слов. Она чувствует его власть в каждом движении и сама ластится ближе, позволяя ему думать, что он главный, что он победил.

Все время мира останавливается для них...

 

В доме — мертвая тишина, словно само здание пытается скрыть их от всей вселенной; лишь разгоряченное дыхание, сменившее страстные стоны выдает их присутствие. Бонни больше не отстраняется от него. Уже нет. За все это время... Сопротивляться больше не хочется; хочется лежать на его груди, выравнивая взбесившиеся сердцебиение, и чувствовать, как длинные чуткие пальцы пробегаются по спине, совсем невесомо, еле касаясь. Он молчит, и это молчание давит не хуже всего остального. Даже теперь она ждет подвоха и вся, словно натянутая струна.

И какой ей дать ответ? С ним или без него... Сложно. Невозможно. Необратимо.

Воздух, вырывающийся из его легких, со свистом рассекает тишину. Каждый раз он набирает такой темп, что кажется, он собирается умереть прямо сейчас, забирая ее с собой, доказывая, что именно он, он один владеет ей целиком и полностью.

Ей хочется, чтобы он ушел. Навсегда. До сих пор хочется, но...

— Я все равно тебя презираю.

Он не отвечает, но она знает — он улыбается. Доволен собой, как и всегда. Она закатывает глаза и отстраняется. Момент посторгазменной неги прошел, пора вернуться в мир, где они по-прежнему враги. 

— Тогда почему же приходишь?

Она встает с кровати и подходит к окну. День подошел к своему завершению, на небе уже взошла полная луна и в свете ее Бонни прекрасна. Словно Афродита, вышедшая из вод морских. Он не мог отвести взгляд от ее силуэта. Сильная, несгибаемая. Даже для него. Ему бы уйти прочь от нее; отпустить и самому освободится, но... Как все неправильно даже для него.

— Я не знаю, — теплые ладони ложатся ей на талию, привлекая к себе, и она облокачивается на его спину, — я уже не смогу уйти.

Она не хочет этого признавать. Она не хочет его любить. Не хочет, чтобы ее обнимали руки, погубившие стольких людей и на которых кровь по локоть. Было бы проще, если бы она как и прежде просто ненавидела, но сейчас... 

Она устала от этой неправильной любви. Он сделал с ней это. Заставил любить, заставил зависеть от него, чувствовать себя рядом с ним живой и свободной, словно больше никого нет. Она научилась предавать. Раз за разом. Друзей, семью. Себя.

Все это так неправильно. И неправильно, что теперь ей на это плевать. Эти чувства, словно отрава; не вытравить ничем. Не выжечь. Она пыталась столько раз, но все вновь возвращается. Восстает, словно феникс из пепла. 

А он действительно не понимает, почему она все еще здесь. Принимает его объятья и не пытается сбежать. Он доволен, но не способен этого понять, словно тоже чего-то ждет. Она ненавидит, как и прежде, он знает. Плевать. Она может чувствовать что хочет, но она — его. Это неоспоримо уже давно и нет никаких шансов для изменений, поэтому... Она может еще делать вид, будто у нее еще возможность избавиться от него. Их отношения как чума; она давно заражена. Нет надежды на спасение.

Такая ненавистная любовь, но такая верная. Сколько его врагов она сразила? Сколько раз он ее спас? Если им суждено погибнуть — это произойдет от рук друг друга. Им бы понять, что нельзя быть вместе — это гибель. Но и порознь они не выживут. Вечный порочный круг. Не разорвать.

Она уезжает всего через несколько десятков минут. Их встречи отмерены, как по часам, но напоследок он все же напоминает — время уходит.

Ничего по-прежнему не решено и вряд ли в ближайшие дни будет, но разве это так важно? У нее есть еще немного времени. Вскоре она вернется и быть может, тогда поймет что для нее лучше. Может быть. Если ему достанет терпения дождаться.


End file.
